


Sharkberry Swims

by Sasam



Series: Sharkberry Suffering [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Fic, Cursed content, Faunus!Weiss(Sort Of), Gen, The Mistake That Keeps On Giving, experimentation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Ruby and Weiss attempt to track down Dr. Merlot to undo what's been done to Weiss. Unfortunately they fall into a trap.





	Sharkberry Swims

**Author's Note:**

> "u milked this cow now drink it" - Murp2k18(Blame them)
> 
> Yes it's one big Kung Pow: Enter the Fist reference.

Ruby and Weiss backed up taking their combat stances. It had only been a short time since Weiss had recovered enough to return to the field and their first course of action was getting back on Merlot’s trail to try and find some way to reverse what had happened. Unfortunately it seemed he had expected as such and had lain far more traps than previously. One of which the two girls now found themselves alone in cut off from Blake and Yang’s support.

The two groups had split up at a fork in the complex and everything had progressed smoothly until Weiss and Ruby hit some sort of contraption which proceeded to dump them in some kind of massive pit. One filled with grimm, and having lost their weapons during the fall to some sort of super magnet positioned at the top.

“Well, Ruby do you have any plans to get us out of this mess?” Weiss called preparing to cast whatever glyph Ruby could possibly request.

“Just one but you’re not gonna like it.” Ruby laughs in response, nervously eyeing the grimm that have begun to circle them similarly to how one would circle the office waiting for someone to return to their seat so you could bring up the fact they hadn’t done their job for the past five days.

“I really doubt anything would be as bad as dying.”

“I’ll have to use your udders.”

“You’re have to WHAT?” Weiss screeched. “How the hell is that going to be of help at all?”

“Just trust me okay, I saw this in a movie once. Prepare a velocity glyph in front and turn as I tell you okay?” Ruby pleaded catching Weiss glancing back her way with her patented puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, but if this doesn’t work I’m going to haunt your ghost you dolt.” Weiss grumbled slowly undoing part of her bolero to allow her newest bodily addition courtesy of one Dr Merlot to drop out unceremoniously. 

“On my mark!” Ruby called quickly spinning around and grabbing at two of Weiss’ udders just as the grimm began to make their move. “Glyph now!”

Weiss summoned the glyph just before she felt a sharp tug and a spurt come out of her chest. ‘Did that idiot just try to milk me?’ she thought for a split second before the milk reached the glyph and rapidly accelerated at speeds only capable of a rail gun. 

The newly created milk bullet smashed through the skull of the first beowulf in their path and continued on into a creep before splashing to the ground. Weiss stared dumbly for a moment before she felt another couple tugs as Ruby went to work firing away.

“I can’t believe this is actually working.” Weiss laughed in dismay.

“Yea well, it’s only working so much, these grimm keep coming I think Merlot is dispensing more somehow and we don’t know how much you’ve got left.”

Weiss summoned another glyph around her body, one intended for faster aura recovery and build up. Applying it directly to her udders she felt herself being to bloat. “Well then let me do something to remember that concern. Don’t keep shooting.”

This time it was less like bullets and more like a gaping fire hydrant spraying every which way cutting down the grimm left and right. However no matter how many they cut down more continued to appear. They fought desperately for a good hour when the flow of milk had cause a tide to rise above their heads and begin to float them towards the surface of the hole once more.

In a last ditch effort it seemed to stop their escape Dr Merlot dropped a small army’s worth of amphibious grimm into the now milk filled swimming pool. Fortunately Weiss’ other new attributes would come in handy here. 

Diving through the water she lured the grimm away from Ruby who was floating haplessly near the top. Taking them down one after enough easily cutting through the milk and grimm alike with graceful serenity. Weiss wondered if gills had been intended to work in such a dense liquid but decided against dwelling on that thought. Quickly finishing up the remaining grimm she surfaced once more to be quickly embraced by her partner.

“Oh my god Weiss that was so cool! You were awesome!” Ruby beamed as she threatened to drag the two of them back under with her hug.

“I’m always awesome Ruby, now let’s get out of here and get our weapons back before I ever have to do that again.”

“Man Blake is going to be so jealous when they find out."

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll drag you under and drown you myself. And don't you dare start singing the Jaw's theme so help me."  
  



End file.
